Marcando diferencias
by Ami014
Summary: "Beso, beso, beso" es el pensamiento que cruza las mentes de todos los chicos de la preparatoria 119, mientras cierto rubio se acercaba a lo que sería su mayor error
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a todos los que mantienen vivos a los personajes de ¡Hey Arnold! con sus relatos. Un abrazo de su amiga, Ami014**

* * *

Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.  
Y llora mi alma en soledad.  
La vida me puso junto a ti…  
Nunca pude predecir…  
Me convertiría en tu pasado.

**Te fuiste de aquí, Reik**

No sabía en dónde se encontraba, pero escuchó a una dulce voz femenina llamarlo en la lejanía

…Arnold…

…Arnold… El llamado se intensificaba. ¿De quién era esa voz?

…Arnold…

"¡Cabeza de balón!" Escuchó al fin y comprendió de quién se trataba

"¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó tratando de encontrarla, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada "¡Sigue hablando, así te encontraré!"

El chico dio unos torpes pasos hacia delante, tropezándose con varios objetos empolvados que, al brusco contacto con el chico, lanzaron una gruesa nube de polvareda.

"Tan torpe como siempre ¿No?"

"¿Helga?" volvió a preguntar mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad

"¿Y a quién esperabas? ¿Al conejo de pascuas?" le contestó con sorna.

El chico solo se limitó a dar unos manotazos al aire, tratando de esparcir el polvo para observar mejor a la chica, hasta que sintió un pequeño calor recorrer su espalda

"¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con lo que haces hombre mono!" le gritó la chica, quien se encontraba sentada junto a él y se aferraba a su brazo, tratando de huir a los manotazos que el chico propinaba.

El chico se levantó ágilmente y ayudó a la chica a levantarse, mientras la observaba detenidamente. Era una niña rubia, con un extraño corte, sobre maquillada y con un voluptuoso cuerpo. Era Helga, de eso no había duda. Pero era una Helga distinta, muy parecida a como lució en aquella "fiesta para niñas" de Rhonda a los nueve años.

"¿Helga?" volvió a preguntar involuntariamente, entre extrañado y aturdido

"No desperdicies mi nombre, cabeza de balón" habló la chica mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón hecho con telares en estampado animal print "La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Yo? Helga, no bromees, soy yo, Arnold"

"No recuerdo a ningún Arnold" contestó cortante mientras le dirigía una fría mirada

El chico la observó sorprendido ¿Cómo una niña de nueve años podía dejarlo helado con la mirada?

"¿Enserio no me recuerdas? Fui tu amigo, o por lo menos, eso creo"

"No lo recuerdo, joven. Ahora tengo una vida glamorosa ¿Crees que recordaría a un chiquillo de mi infancia?"

Estas palabras lastimaron profundamente el corazón de Arnold ¿Chiquillo de la infancia? ¿Era así como ella lo recordaba? Siendo que ella ocupaba un lugar muy bonito en sus recuerdos, siendo que ella fue la única que lo apoyó incondicionalmente en varias ocasiones. Ahora, ¿ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre?

"Helga, por favor, mírame" le habló el chico, acercándose al sillón y agarrando a la chica de las muñecas, para no dejarla ir.

"Suéltame" gruñó tratando de soltarse

"No. Esta vez no te dejaré ir" contestó el chico suavizando el agarre para no lastimarla, pero en ese momento, la chica estiró fuertemente los brazos, liberándose del rubio.

Los chillidos de Abner lo despertaron de aquella pesadilla. El chico se levantó con cierta pesadez, para abrir la puerta a su cerdo, quien se encontraba ansioso por salir a dar un paseo. Luego, se dirigió lentamente hacia la azotea, como lo hacía cada día desde los doce años.

Sentarse allí, en medio de una suave brisa, sintiendo los primeros rayos del sol acariciarle el rostro, era una de las mejores sensaciones que él conocía. Dirigió su mirada al cielo, estaba despejado, pero unas pocas nubes adornaban la escena.

Recordó su pesadilla con cierto pesar. En realidad, no había pensado mucho en Helga G. Pataki a lo largo de los años, pero ella constituía un hermoso recuerdo de su infancia que él nunca había olvidado. "Ojala te encuentres bien, Helga" pensó entre suspiros

-Chaparrito, el desayuno está listo- llamó su abuelo, quien a pesar de los años, se mantenía siempre jovial

-Voy abuelo- contestó el chico, levantándose y echándole una última mirada a su ciudad.

Se vistió con la ropa que tenía acostumbrado usar desde hace varios años: jeans, una remera blanca y su clásica camisa escocesa suelta.

Se observó en el espejo un momento, recordando el viejo insulto que le daba una vieja amiga "Melenudo" pensó riendo mientras revolvía un poco su cabello rubio que se partía en varios mechones rebeldes, dándole un aire inocente.

Finalmente, se colocó unas zapatillas deportivas y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con todo un espectáculo al que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Buenos días, señor Kokoshka, señor Potts- saludó el chico a un hombre algo calvo, vestido solo con unos calzoncillos blancos y una bata azul

-Buenas, Arnold- saludó el hombre mientras intentaba robar un trozo del desayuno de su vecino

-Devuélveme eso, rata ladrona- gruñó el otro hombre arrancando su plato de las garras del señor Kokoshka- Tendrías que ponerte a trabajar, en lugar de…

-¡El desayuno está servido, vaqueros!- gritó la abuela llevando puesto un vestido de cuero y unas botas rancheras- La carne de res salvaje fortalecerá sus huesos para el gran rodeo

-Son hotcakes, Pookie- habló el abuelo entrando al comedor principal de Susent Arms

-¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces donde dejé la carne de res?

El rubio observó a su "familia" con ternura, ellos nunca cambiarían y a él no le importaba que no lo hicieran.

-Bien, es suficiente por hoy para mí. Parece que el tonto de Bob estará en la ciudad y tengo un partido de golf contra él. Parece que quiere la revancha ¿eh?- dijo Phil interrumpiendo el desayuno de su nieto mientras le guiñaba amistosamente un ojo.

-¿El señor Pataki estará en la ciudad? Entonces ¿Helga también volverá? – preguntó el chico con genuina curiosidad

-¿Quién es Helga? Ah, tu fea amiguita de una sola ceja

-¡Abuelo!- reprendió el chico- Helga no es fea, en realidad es muy linda. Recuerdo una vez que su niñera la obligó a usar flores en el cabello y unas trenzas que la hacían ver muy…- el joven rubio detuvo los recuerdos que iluminaban sus ojos al notar que todos los huéspedes escuchaban expectantes y curiosos la historia. Se sintió algo incómodo y trató de desviar el tema para evitar las preguntas que seguramente inundaban los pensamientos de aquellas entrometidas personas

-Bien abuelo, tendremos que practicar desde mañana si quieres ganarle al señor Pataki

-¿Practicar? Mejor tráeme ese aburrido video de golf y ¡a dormir!

-¡Abuelo!

-Así practican los ganadores, muchacho- contestó encogiéndose de hombros –Después haremos todo lo que quieras, pero ahora apúrate; se te hace tarde para el colegio

-Está bien, ¡nos vemos luego, familia!- se despidió Arnold mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad con rumbo a la preparatoria. Pero de pronto, detuvo su marcha frente a una casa pintada de rosa y frente a la que había un gran cartel con la leyenda "Se alquila"

"La casa Pataki" pensó el chico suspirando. Llámenlo masoquista, pero la extrañaba; su vida se había vuelto terriblemente aburrida y monótona desde que la rubia se marchó de Hillwood hace seis años. Ella era la única que lograba quitarle tan pronto una sonrisa y era la única con la que no podía mantenerse disgustado. Ella era un agradable disgusto.

-Viejo ¿Así que estas viendo la casa del terror?

-Gerald, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico nervioso, como si lo hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo malo

-Este es el camino a **mi** colegio, **nuestro** colegio ¿recuerdas?- contestó divertido –la verdadera pregunta es que hacías aquí parado

El rubio lo observó atontado, jamás le había mentido, pero ¿Cómo admitir que observaba con melancolía la casa de su Némesis? Gerald le diría que está loco y probablemente se burlaría de él

-Así que ya escuchaste los rumores ¿No?- preguntó el pelinegro interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Arnold

-¿Rumores?

-Sí. Cuentan por ahí que tu abusona favorita volverá a Hillwood por unas semanas

-Entonces es cierto- dijo el chico con un suspiro, que no se sabría si era de pesadez o de añoranza

-Lo lamento viejo, es mejor que te prepares- le anunció Gerald dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, como si aquella fuera la peor pesadilla que pudiese caer sobre un ser humano

-Vamos Gerald, han pasado años. Estoy seguro de que Helga ha madurado y cambiado en todo este tiempo- respondió tratando de defenderla, pero sin creer realmente lo que decía

-¿Helga G. Pataki? ¿Cambiar? ¿Seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma persona?- dijo el chico riendo con ganas, pero cambió su expresión al ver la mirada seria que el rubio le dirigía- Lo lamento viejo, pero estamos hablando de Helga, la dueña de la vieja Betsy, la chica más ruda y fea de la escuela…

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Gerald- contestó el rubio, esta vez omitiendo aquel recuerdo de Helga con trenzas que volvió insistentemente a su mente

-Lo que digas, Arnold

-¿Y que dijo Phoebe con la noticia? Después de todo, ellas eran mejores amigas…

-Ni siquiera menciones la palabra Phoebe y Helga en la misma oración

-¿Ah?- preguntó el rubio algo confundido

-Phoebe y yo nos peleamos ayer, no entiendo el porqué ella y tú insisten en defender a la demonio rosa- contestó algo malhumorado mientras pateaba fuertemente una lata para hacer fuir la rabia- Hace solo unas semanas somos novios y ya me echó de su casa

Arnold miró comprensivamente a su amigo, sabía que él estaba loco por la chica oriental y debía estar sufriendo mucho; pero por otro lado, se lo merecía por hablar así de Helga.

-Lo lamento mucho Gerald, pero estoy seguro de que te perdonará

-Eso espero, hermano. No sé cuanto tiempo soportaré la indiferencia de Phoebe

"Eso es estar enamorado" pensó el rubio sonriendo, sin saber que a él mismo le tocaría sufrir algo parecido

Luego de entrar al colegio, ambos chicos se separaron, no sin antes desearse buena suerte con su saludo especial.

Mientras que el pelinegro se dirigió directamente a su primera clase, el rubio decidió echar un vistazo al salón que era conocido como "Sala G"

Sala G era un pequeño salón que solía estar desocupado y era utilizado como depósito para muebles viejos; pero los chicos lograron convencer al director de que era buena idea realizar allí un pequeño salón en el que los alumnos podían encontrarse a charlar un momento durante las horas libres.

Obviamente, al ser la pandilla de Arnold los que lograron que el director accediera, les tocaba a ellos utilizar gran parte del día el pequeño sitio de reunión.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó el joven con cabeza de balón al pequeño grupo de chicos que se encontraban en un rincón del mencionado salón. Este pequeño grupo de chicos eran sus amigos de toda la vida, quienes habían tomado distintos rumbos en la vida social de la preparatoria pública 119, pero que aún así se reunían cada mañana para discutir sobre las novedades de la escuela.

-Shhh…- ordenó una chica de cabellera corta y negra mientras le señalaba una silla, como obligándolo a tomar asiento- Esto es importante- le murmuró mientras se apartaba un poco del teléfono celular que sujetaba con ambas manos

-¿Dónde está Gerald?- le susurró un chico con una gran nariz y vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro y una gran gorra verde

-Se quedó en la clase de física. Creo que le faltaban unas lecciones y decidió llegar temprano- señaló Arnold mientras observaba con atención a la pelinegra, temiendo que estuviesen haciendo alguna broma pesada-¿Qué hacen, Rhonda?

-Shhh- volvió a silenciar la chica, observándolo con una mirada acusadora, como diciéndole "No lo arruines"

-¿Hola?- contestó al fin una voz femenina que resonó en el salón, pues el teléfono se encontraba en altavoz - ¿Quién habla?

-¡Phoebeee!- gritó Rhonda con la voz más chillona que pudo fingir- ¿Me recuerdas?

-No- contestó la chica indignada –Espera, Lila ¿eres tú?

La pelinegra suspiró irritada ¿Cómo no había reconocido su perfecta imitación? Diablos, esa chica debe estar más sorda de lo que creía (ya debía estar muy sorda si era amiga de alguien como Pataki)

-No, tontita- dijo con la mayor empalagosa dulzura posible –Soy yo, ¡Olga!

-¿Olga? ¿Porqué le mienten?- preguntó sorpresivamente Arnold, recibiendo en contestación una mirada asesina por parte de todos los presentes. Pero, para suerte del grupo, la oriental no escuchó la inocente pregunta

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó una extrañada Phoebe a través del artefacto

-Mmm... Sí, mi hermanita Bebé está algo impaciente por verte- contestó la pelinegra "entrando en su personaje"

-¿Podrías pasarme con ella? ¡Me encantaría hablarle!

-¡No! Digo…ella no se encuentra en casa ahora, pero creo que se verán pronto ¿No?

"Así que eso es lo que querían con todo este teatro" pensó el rubio molesto al notar todas la artimañas que podían usar sus compañeros con tal de enterarse del último chisme

-Sí, claro. Nos veremos el jueves, estoy tan emocionada por encontrarme de nuevo con ella, luego de tantos años. Solo he intercambiado algunas cartas con ella y francamente con el correo electrónico no…

-Si, si, si, claro ¡Hablamos luego!- dijo la pelinegra cambiando el tono empalagoso por uno más impaciente; de todos modos, ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono, volteó a ver a sus amigos y parándose sobre una silla gritó con una malévola sonrisa en los labios

-Bien chicos, está confirmado: el jueves Helga G. Pataki vuelve a Hillwood

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya interesado el primer capítulo; no se preocupen, habrá más… Tengan un poco de piedad, soy nueva en esto, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!**

**Agregué un fragmento de la música "Te fuiste de aquí" porque la escuché por la radio cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo y me pareció una linda coincidencia con los sentimientos que creo que pasarán por la cabeza de nuestro héroe**

**Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, deseo saber si les gusto, o sus sugerencias en todo caso. Gracias por leer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

La joven despertó algo confundida y adolorida. Definitivamente odiaba viajar grandes distancias en auto. Observó por la ventanilla la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de las luces que daban la bienvenida a su ciudad natal. Hillwood, la ciudad de su infancia; el lugar que guardaba todos sus secretos y temores. Se quedó sorprendida al ver los cambios que se habían producido, pero decidió que eso no le importaría mucho: ella viajaba a Hillwood obligada y no haría el más mínimo intento de tener lazos afectivos con cualquier cosa o persona del lugar.

Sí, Helga G. Pataki ha cambiado también ha cambiado y Hillwood es un lugar demasiado pequeño para alguien como ella.

"Pero no solo Hillwood ha cambiado. También sus habitantes y debo saber a que fenómenos me enfrento" pensó sarcástica mientras quitaba una desgastada fotografía que guardaba en su cartera. Era una foto actualizada de todos sus compañeros; cortesía de Phoebe, quien siempre parecía acordarse de ella

Helga observó a la oriental en la fotografía con cariño; se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto, un suéter blanco que le quedaba algo largo, una falda azul por encima de las rodillas y un gracioso gorro azul regalado por la rubia cuando cumplía trece años y vino a visitarla sin que nadie más que ellas dos se enterasen.

"Phoebe siempre será una chica hermosa, sin la necesidad de ningún maquillaje" pensó tiernamente

Al lado de su ex-mejor amiga (no sabría decir si seguían siendo mejores amigas, ya que hace algunos meses habían cortado comunicaciones y su relación se había vuelto más distante) se encontraba parado y con pose conquistadora, un pelinegro vestido con jeans y una gran chaqueta del equipo de básquet del colegio

"Al menos se cortó un poco el pelo" pensó la chica entre risas ahogadas para no despertar a su madre "Espero que no sea uno de esos típicos conquistadores de cuarta"

Luego su mirada se posó en Stinky, Sid y Harold; quienes seguían siendo mejores amigos a pesar de la marcada diferencia de estilos que poseía el trío. Sid se vestía exclusivamente de negro y poseía un aire rockero, en tanto Stinky parecía conservar su estilo campirano y a Harold parecía habérsele pegado un poco de la pasión por la moda de su novia.

¡Su novia! "Rhonda será mi mayor desafío" pensó mientras recordaba todos los ataques de capricho que vio sufrir a la pelinegra a lo largo de su infancia. "Pero nadie le gana a Helga G. Pataki"

La observó con algo de…mátenla antes de admitir que había extrañado a la fallida princesa de la moda

En la fotografía se veía algo disgustada, sentada al lado de los tres chiflados (su novio y los otros dos zopencos) mientras lucía con orgullo unas botas blancas de piel, una falda y una blusa roja que combinaba con la delicada diadema que adornaba su cabeza "A mí nadie me gana, Lloyd" se repitió nuevamente antes de volver a su análisis.

Siguió observando a los demás, todos se notaban cambiados y parecían poseer una actitud mucho más madura.

Lila se encontraba más bonita con el cabello suelto y levemente ondulado, Eugene estaba agarrado de la mano de Sheena (confirmando el noviazgo del que le había hablado Phoebe hace unos meses), Curly se mostraba menos fenómeno y más artístico (se había vuelto másico callejero), Lorenzo adquirió una pinta de "chico rebelde" que le sentaba muy bien y…Arnold…

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rubio. Seguía igual, pero más alto y se vestía de manera sencilla, pero encantadora, con jeans, una remera blanca y su camisa a cuadros hacia fuera. Se notaba que seguía siendo el mismo chico inocente y optimista que había sido en su infancia, lo cual alegró a la rubia.

-Arnold, me gustaría tanto verte. Fuiste un gran amigo y un alivio en mis horas de pesar- murmuró suavemente mientras sentía la fresca brisa de la madrugada rozar su rostro –Pero prometí que me alejaría de todo en Hillwood, incluyéndote a ti.

Y pensando en esto, fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Los rumores seguían avanzando conforme pasaban los días; y al llegar el jueves, ya todos tenían la palabra "Helga" en la boca. Leyendas urbanas mezclan la realidad con la fantasía. Había chicos que contaban que Helga G. Pataki había huido de la ciudad luego de que una chica la golpeara y que ahora volvía a Hillwood en busca de venganza. Otros decían que Olga Pataki había sufrido un grave accidente en Alaska, por lo que toda la familia Pataki abandonó la ciudad, en busca de la mayor de sus hijas.

Tantos chismes, tantos rumores a pesar de que todos sabían la verdad. Pero a veces la verdad no es tan interesante como la fantasía de algunas entrometidas personas.

Y es que la verdad era tan obvia, que sería completamente aburrido recordar que ellos abandonaron la ciudad luego del fallido intento de destruir el vecindario, negocio en el que el señor Pataki perdió mucho dinero (eso sin contar la humillación de haber quedado como un completo tonto al que estuvieron a punto de estafar), así que ellos se marcharon a promocionar el imperio de los localizadores, cosa que resultó bien para el señor Pataki ya que logró conseguirse una pequeña fortuna.

-No puedo creer que estén contando rumores que son solo mentiras- dijo enojado Arnold mientras quitaba algunos libros de su casillero

-Yo tampoco, viejo. Ni siquiera sabía que la vida de Pataki le interesara a tanta gente

-A ellos no les interesa ella, les interesan las cosas nuevas- contestó el rubio golpeando fuertemente el casillero, provocando un susto en el pelinegro

-Tranquilo Arnold, jamás te había visto tan furioso

-Solo espero que estos tontos rumores terminen cuando ella llegue

-Yo también, oír que todos hablan de la demonio rosa es atemorizante. Ya tuve bastante de eso cuando la eligieron "la niña modelo"

-Se veía linda- se le escapó al rubio, quien volteó rápidamente a ver la reacción de su amigo, sin embargo (y para su suerte) él no había alcanzado a escuchar nada, pues se encontraba embelezado mirando a cierta chica que se paseaba nerviosamente de un lugar a otro observando su teléfono celular

-¡Hey Phoebe!- gritó el moreno cuando logró hablar, mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta la chica, olvidando completamente a su amigo, quien lo siguió tranquilamente

-Ah, eres tú- contestó la pequeña chica fingiendo ser indiferente, siendo que se derretía por dentro

-¡Hola Phoebe!- saludó el rubio llegando hasta ellos

-¡Hola Arnold!- saludó la chica observando desafiante a su novio

-Ok, Phoebe. Ya te pedí disculpas. Por favor, perdóname. Soy capaz de pedirle disculpas a…-se contuvo de añadir algún insulto- Helga, después de todo, hoy regresa ¿no?

-Sí y no he recibido noticias de ella. Me dijo que me llamaría, pero no lo hace

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que le sucedió algo malo?- preguntó el rubio preocupado

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Basta! Antes de que se alteren, les recuerdo que la chica ya está lo bastante grande como para cuidarse sola

-Pero, aunque vivía aquí antes, es nueva en la preparatoria- se excusó Arnold

-Además, ya es bastante tarde- agregó Phoebe

-¡Por favor! Cuando tenía nueve años se metió a un cementerio completamente sola, no creo que tenga problemas en sobrevivir a la preparatoria

-Pero…

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases, por lo que el trío se dirigió al salón que les tocaba compartir a primera hora, no sin antes dirigir unas últimas miradas ansiosas a la entrada principal del colegio, por donde esperaban llegue la rubia que no habían visto en más de seis años.

Pero, al parecer, las súplicas de Phoebe no sirvieron, pues pasaron los minutos y la chica no aparecía hasta que…

De pronto, la puerta del salón de clases se abrió estruendosamente, dejando pasar a una chica que, ni bien entró, cerró la puerta y se inclinó sobre la madera como queriendo bloquear la entrada.

Todos los chicos (y el profesor!) miraron confundidos y perplejos la escena mientras la chica respiraba agitadamente sin percatarse de la existencia de las demás personas en el salón

-¡Señorita!- gritó el director, entrando también estruendosamente a la habitación -¡Está prohibido ingresar con patines a la institución! ¡Usted y su profesor salgan inmediatamente!

Solo entonces los chicos se percataron de que la chica pelirroja traía puestos unos patines y que esa era la causa de la espectacular llegada. Y no solo se fijaron en eso, también notaron la figura de la chica, quien llevaba puesto una ajustada blusa con detalles en tono rosa y una minifalda de mezclilla que dejaba al descubierto unas largas y torneadas piernas

Todos los chicos quedaron embobados con la aparición mientras imaginaban quién podría ser la dueña de semejante cuerpo. ¿Una chica nueva, tal vez?

-¡Hey Arnold!- gritó Sid una vez que el profesor, la chica y el director estuvieron afuera del salón- La chica nueva es ardiente ¿No?

-No lo sé, Sid. Creo que no es mi tipo- contestó el rubio tratando de quitarse el rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas

-Claro, tú prefieres a una chica aburrida ¿verdad?- le dijo con burla –Creo que te casarás con un libro, Arnold

-Sí, Arnold nunca ha tenido novia- agregó Stinky

-Que yo recuerde, tú y Sid tampoco- añadió inocentemente Eugene mientras se unía a la plática

-Es cierto, dejen de molestarlo- agregó Gerald tratando de defender a su amigo

-Pero a Sid y Stinky por lo menos le gustan las mujeres, luego de Lila, Arnold no ha estado enamorado de nadie- dijo Iggy, uniéndose al pequeño grupo de hombres que se había formado

-Eso no es cierto- contestó el rubio sin pensar en lo que decía, al sentirse intimidado en un tema delicado para él

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!

-¿Qué quieren que haga?

-Mmm…debes… ¡besar a la chica nueva!- gritó Harold haciendo que todos lancen pequeños gritos de ánimo al rubio, quien palideció instantáneamente

-¿Besar?

-Sí, BESAR ¿O es que nunca has besado a ninguna chica?- preguntó burlonamente Sid

Nunca lo había notado. Nunca había besado a nadie. Lo habían besado (bueno, solo Helga) pero él nunca…

-Creo que no es buena idea- contestó intentando hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros

-¡Vamos! Es solo un beso- animó Lorenzo

-Viejo, creo que no te dejarán en paz hasta que lo hagas- le susurró Gerald

La mente de Arnold era en este momento un caos total. Estaba entre ese estúpido orgullo masculino que había adquirido a través de los años y ese pensamiento de niño bueno que le recordaba que un beso es un acto de amor

-¡No me digas que eres una gallina! A Arnold no le gusta las chicas, entonces ¿Qué le gustan?- se burló Harold acelerando la decisión del joven con cabeza de balón

-Lo haré- contestó decidido –Besaré a la chica nueva

-Fantástico, entonces nos vemos hoy en la cafetería

-¿Hoy?- el chico volvió a palidecer

-Sí, ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?

-Claro que no, pero…

-Chicos, siéntense en sus asientos, por favor- habló el profesor mientras regresaba a la sala, seguido por la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba descalza

La expectativa crecía en todos y los chicos lanzaban divertidas miradas a Arnold, quien ya se había arrepentido de su decisión

-Quisiera presentarles a su compañera nueva. Ella es Grace…¿podrías quitarte el casco?

La chica lanzó un bufido y se quitó el casco haciendo más visible su hermoso y fino rostro

-Ahora siéntate en un lugar, debemos continuar con la clase

Las clases pasaron muy rápido para cierto chico rubio, quien observaba nerviosamente en dirección a la joven pelirroja. Debía besarla, pero ¿como? Digo, acercarse y simplemente plantarle un beso o contarle sobre el desafío y suplicarle ayuda o…

El rubio golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, a veces odiaba el tipo de amigo que le tocó tener.

Deseaba tanto volver al tiempo y evitar esa tontería. Pero el tiempo, en lugar de retroceder, corría mucho más rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en la cafetería, siendo observado por todos los chicos del colegio, ya que la noticia del desafío y de la gran belleza de la chica nueva se extendió rápidamente.

Todos lo observaban como diciendo entre dientes "beso, beso, beso". El chico rubio apenas podía mantenerse parado, sentía que iba a humillar a alguien, aunque no se decidía si era a ella o así mismo.

La observó. La chica había evitado cualquier intento de entablar conversación y por ello todas las chicas la habían catalogado como "antipática". Por esta razón estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas al fondo del salón. "Ideal como para besarla y salir corriendo" pensó el asustado chico, pero luego desechó esta idea. Él era un caballero y tenía que comportarse como tal; pero ¿Cómo comportarse caballeroso al besar a una chica que ni siquiera conocía?

-¡Vamos, Arnold! Vete ahora antes de que me canse y me encargue de algo más importante, como mi comida- le dijo Harold empujándolo bruscamente

-Buena suerte, hermano- le deseó Gerald

Sin entender cómo, Arnold ya estaba caminando hacia la chica, quien parecía concentrada leyendo un libro de poesías

El chico aclaró su garganta para que ella lo notara y luego saludó tímidamente

-¡Hola!

-Hola- contestó la chica apartando un poco el libro mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos; luego le señaló un costado y agregó –Hola y adiós

"Esto será más difícil de lo que creí" fue el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de ambos chicos

"Bien, hazlo de una vez; no lo pienses más o la chica te mandará al diablo" se ordenó a sí mismo y acercándose a la pelirroja, unió sus labios a los de ella de manera brusca

La chica apenas podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo y solo alcanzó a empujarlo fuertemente al tiempo que le gritaba -¡Estúpido cabeza de balón, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡¿Helga?!- preguntó el chico perplejo

* * *

**Bien, es todo por hoy. Dejen sus comenterios! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece (pero ya verán cuando me vuelva millonaria!)**

**Un agradecimiento a Ilse Jean Pataki, Gaby Whitlock, BBSTIA, yaki 586, MarHelga, letifiesta, Samsbrok, diana carolina, eXtraNIo, bren, hel201, GabiieSP, raitsuki141, mimi-serenety, Koizumi Maria y MaryMorante** **(Woo!, he leído historias de varios y es un honor que les guste mi humilde creación!)**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, la continuación**

* * *

"Bien, hazlo de una vez; no lo pienses más o la chica te mandará al diablo" se ordenó a sí mismo y acercándose a la pelirroja, unió sus labios a los de ella de manera brusca

La chica apenas podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo y solo alcanzó a empujarlo fuertemente al tiempo que le gritaba -¡Estúpido cabeza de balón, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡¿Helga?!- preguntó el chico perplejo

"Ok, esto oficialmente se está poniendo raro"

-¡¿Helga?!- repitió el chico mientras una mueca de disgusto empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro de la chica

-No sé de que me hablas, tonto- respondió ella, volteando bruscamente el rostro, intentando no observar los desafiantes ojos del rubio que intentaban leer la verdad a través de los suyos

Él se quedó estático unos momentos, mientras intentaba procesar la información. Tal vez, sin esa humillante escena del beso hubiese creído en las palabras de la chica y se hubiese ido sin objetar nada. Pero sentía que le debía algo, que tenía que disculparse por su mal comportamiento. La situación ya no le parecía tan fácil de sobrellevar como hacía sólo unos instantes y la mirada fija de sus compañeros de salón daba el aire tenso necesario para intimidarlo. "Perdón" un consejo que siempre fue fácil de dar, pero difícil de utilizar.

Además quedaba en el aire la sospecha de una identidad falsa. No tenía idea del porqué la llamó "Helga". Solo sabía que su pose orgullosa y molesta, con la cabeza levantada y las manos en la cintura, le recordaba bastante a la rubia de su infancia. Había algo familiar. Algo que evitaba que él acepte los gritos de la chica con tranquilidad…

-Tú eres Helga. No puedes mentirme, te conozco desde niños

-¡Pues, deberás revisar tu memoria ya que no soy Helga! Ni siquiera sé quien eres. Así que mejor lárgate, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- respondió cortante, al tiempo que retomaba su lectura; hasta que volteó disimuladamente y señaló hacia el grupo de hombres que observaban desde una distancia prudente- Ah, y dile a tu banda de espectadores que no volverá a haber una función como estas

-¿Ah?

-El beso. ¡Rayos! ¿En donde está tu cabeza?

El chico prefirió evitar responder esa pregunta. Por lo poco que ya conocía a la chica "nueva", sabía que hablar sobre su cabeza no era buen tema de conversación

-Lamento lo del beso- dijo aún algo atontado

-Eso te hubiera servido antes de la bromita… ¿así recibes a todas las chicas nuevas?- contestó sarcástica- Ahora vete, tonto

Pero, para sorpresa de la chica quien estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran todo lo que ordenaba, el chico simplemente se sentó a su lado

-**Vete**- repitió furiosa –por tu culpa esos zopencos están mirándonos

-Ellos dejarán de mirarnos enseguida- contestó tranquilamente Arnold. No iba a dejarla sola. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la joven pelirroja era realmente Helga, debió haberle ocurrido algo malo para que niegue su identidad frente a todo el colegio

-Observarte. No hables en plural- contestó y luego agregó en un bufido –Detesto que se queden observándome y ya tuve mucho de eso por hoy.

"Definitivamente, ella **es Helga**"

-Ya no lo harán. A menos de que te vuelva a besar…-ante el descuido, el chico recibió una mirada asesina que le recordó que aún seguía marcado como "idiota"-…o que me golpees

-Lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera esta estúpida ropa de Barbie. Odio a mi prima y sus estúpidos consejos de moda

Por un momento, el joven rubio estuvo a punto de decirle que le quedaba bastante bien la "ropa de Barbie". Pero enseguida, las palabras de Sid resonaron en su cabeza "la chica nueva es ardiente"….

¿Ardiente? Él estaba seguro de que ella era Helga. ¿Así que Helga G. Pataki ahora es ardiente? ¿Todos la ven así ahora? Helga ni siquiera era vista como una niña antes y de pronto se convierte en la chica más "ardiente" del colegio…

-Tienes razón. La "ropa de Barbie" es algo pasada de moda- contestó, solo por decir algo que la persuadiera de utilizar más ropa como esa –Tal vez deberías usar vestidos más largos…y bien holgados

-Gracias por el comentario- dijo con un toque desinteresado- No sé cuando llegaste a la conclusión de que podías hablarme como a una amiga, pero te informo que aún me desagradas

-Lo sé, Helga

-¡Que terco eres, cabeza de balón! No soy Helga- repitió levantándose de su lugar- Y si vuelves a acercarte a mí, les daré a tus amigos un espectáculo que difícilmente podrán olvidar

"Lo que tú digas" pensó el rubio divertido. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Antes de…Industrias Futuro

* * *

El término de las clases llegaba, trayendo consigo los rumores que se iban propagando conforme los pasos de cierto chico con cabeza de balón avanzaban. Y, para colmo, iba acompañado por los mismos muchachos que habían comenzado con todo ese espectáculo

-¡Arnold si que está loco!- mencionó riendo Harold

-Si, miren que confundir a la chica nueva con Helga- agregó Sid, dando un pequeño golpe en la espalda de su rubio amigo

-Helga, la chica más fea de la escuela. ¿Ahora siendo linda? ¡Ni siquiera el mejor médico podría lograr eso!-

Estallido de risas y el silencio impasible del rubio

-Sí, seguramente ahora ella es todo un hombre-

Nuevo estallido de risas. Que infantiles

-Aunque no lo pueden culpar. Tiene su mismo mal carácter- razonó Iggy

-Tiene un carácter peor- agregó Curly molesto, pues a él le tocó hacer la tarea junto con la pelirroja- Ni siquiera toda la belleza de este mundo la podría salvar de la hoguera, en donde la deberían quemar viva ¡Por bruja! Muajajaja…

-Este chico está peor cada día- murmuró Gerald

-Créanme, ella es Helga ¿Enserio no lo notaron?- dijo Arnold al fin, repitiendo lo que llevaba diciendo el día entero

-Arnold, estás loco- repitió Harold haciendo reír a todo el grupo

-Sí, claro- mencionó para no hacerse más líos, sabiendo que no lograría cambiar la ingenua mentalidad de todos. Si ni siquiera Phoebe le había creído ¿Porqué lo harían ellos?

**Flashback**

Un chico rubio con cabeza de balón se encontraba agazapado detrás de un gran basurero de la escuela, acompañado por una chica oriental de baja estatura; mientras observaban a una pelirroja que leía distraídamente un libro

-Solo mírala bien

-Arnold, no es parecida

-¡Claro que sí! Mírala

-La veo, la veo. Pero esto es inútil

-¡Claro que no! Bien, usa tu imaginación ¿quieres?

-Ajá

-Ahora, imagina a una Helga algo mayor, teñida de pelirroja, con dos cejas y con varias curvas y…

-¡Arnold!- silenció la chica oriental molesta

-¿Si?

-Es humillante para las mujeres que nos cataloguen por nuestra figura. Un verdadero caballero se fija en la personalidad de la chica en la que se enamora. Y deja de mirarla así, es inquietante

-Si alguien se llega a fijar en la personalidad de Grace…le pobre chica nunca tendrá novio...-dijo Gerald entre risas, pues se encontraba ya hacía rato aburrido sin poder meterse en la conversación

Pero el chiste, solo logró una mirada reprochadora por parte del rubio y la chica

-¿Sabes Arnold? Tal vez estuviste pensando en Pataki tanto tiempo, que ahora crees verla en todos lados- razonó el moreno, tratando de calmar los ánimos

-¿Estuviste pensando en Helga?- aventuró Phoebe con una sonrisa. Si la Helga de nueve años hubiese escuchado eso, posiblemente moriría allí mismo

-No…digo sí…-pensó un poco en la respuesta- Desde hace años que no la vemos y bueno, creo que tengo curiosidad…- se volvió a trabar con la frase. Tenía que recordar que tenía frente a sí a una defensora de los derechos feministas, así que no podría dar cualquier respuesta.

-A lo que me refiero -agregó Gerald, tratando de ocultar la risa que le provocaba los líos en los que se metía su amigo –Es que tu imaginación te lleva a ver a Pataki en la primera chica gruñona que encontraste.

-No puede ser. Tendrías que haber estado allí Gerald. Tenía su misma postura, forma de hablar ¡Era ella!

-Estuve allí.- increpó –La chica te mandó al diablo

-Arnold, tal vez Gerald tiene razón

-Solo escúchenme. Grace es Helga. No puede ser coincidencia que llegara el mismo día que ella tenía que volver

-Viejo, estás loco- repitió Gerald antes de levantarse del lugar y volver a clases

**Fin del Flashback**

El chico suspiró pesadamente. Estaba empezando a creer en las palabras de Gerald, tal vez sí estaba un poco loco.

-¡Hey Arnold! ¡Allí está tu novia!- gritó Stinky, refiriéndose a la pelirroja que se encontraba tratando inútilmente de ponerse los patines. La ropa le quedaba demasiado ajustada y corta, por lo que a cada momento debía estirarla para poder ajustarse los patines. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo era inútil y nadie parecía querer ayudarla, ya que todos se encontraban admirando el espectáculo.

El rubio se enojó bastante ¿porqué no la ayudaban? Una despedida, bromas por parte del grupo y se dirigió firmemente hacia la pelirroja

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le dijo Arnold, acercándose cuidadosamente

-No necesito ayuda- contestó tercamente la chica mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sostener su pollera y atajar los patines al mismo tiempo

-Siéntate en la silla- ordenó el rubio, por lo que la chica lanzó un bufido, pero dándose cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sola, obedeció silenciosamente

El chico se arrodilló y le colocó suavemente el zapato

-Bien, príncipe azul, ya colocaste el zapato a Cenicienta. Ahora ¿y nuestro "vivieron felices por siempre"…?- bromeó la chica, dando una zancada que tiró al rubio al suelo

-Ouch, no deberías hacer eso con tu príncipe- se quejó él

-Te lo dije antes y te lo repito. No soy tu amiga. No me hables como si lo fuera

-Pero yo pensé que…

-¿Qué?

-Nada- "mejor no hacerse líos" -¿Quieres que te ayude?

La chica dudo. Sabía que no lograría bajarse de las escaleras sin ayuda. De todos lo chicos en el colegio ¿justo era el cabeza de balón el único caballeroso?

-Bien…-murmuró molesta por tener que dejar su orgullo atrás

-Sobre lo que pasó hoy…yo quería…-tartamudeó. El tema era más difícil de lo que pensó. Estaba avergonzado de lo que hizo ¿Dónde rayos tenía su cabeza cuando se metió en ese desafío?

-No hay problema por eso. Gracias por la bienvenida, pero la próxima, solo envía una tarjeta ¿quieres?

-Escucha, no era una broma era…

-¿Qué? No me dirás que eres uno de esos conquistadores de cuarta ¿no?

-¡Claro que no lo soy!- resopló Arnold, algo ofendido –jamás jugaría con el corazón de una chica

-Me conmueves. Ahora, ya me ayudaste ¿Podrías soltarme? Me estás incomodando…

Solo entonces Arnold notó que ya había llegado a la salida del colegio y que él seguía agarrándola fuertemente del brazo. Primero un ligero rubor pasó por sus mejillas, pero recordó la situación de Helga/Grace y decidió guardar la calma y mantenerla agarrada así un rato más

-No hasta que lo admitas

-¡Eres un zopenco, cabeza de balón!

-No me llamo cabeza de balón

-Ah, ¿si? Entonces, la pregunta del millón es… ¿Cómo diablos te llamas?

El chico apretó fuertemente sus dientes. Su pesadilla comenzaba a hacerse realidad

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy! Corto? Lo sé! **

**Este capítulo es más largo…pero no sé cuando tenga tiempo de volver a escribir (empieza la época de exámenes), así que lo dejo hasta aquí! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Enserio es un gran apoyo! Suerte! :3 Nos leemos pronto! (espero)**

**Por cierto, lo subí rápido, así que...errores ortográficos o gramaticales...ya saben ;)**


End file.
